This is a continuation-in-part of PCT Patent Application No. PCT/US Ser. No. 94/05771 filed on May 27, 1994 entitled: "Improved Chewing Gum Containing Medium Chain Triglycerides."
The present invention relates generally to chewing gum. More specifically, the present invention relates to improved formulations for chewing gum and bases.
Chewing gum generally consists of a water insoluble gum base and a water soluble portion along with flavors. The water soluble portion and flavors dissipate during chewing and the gum base is retained in the mouth throughout the chew.
The insoluble gum base generally comprises elastomers, resins, fats and oils, softeners, and inorganic fillers. Elastomers can include synthetic elastomers including polyisobutylene, isobutyleneisoprene copolymers, styrene-butadiene copolymers, polyvinyl acetate, polyisoprene, polyethylene, vinyl acetate--vinyl laurate copolymers, and combinations thereof. Natural elastomers that can be used include natural rubber.
The gum base can include elastomer plasticizers. Such elastomer plasticizers can include natural rosin esters, as well as other elastomer plasticizers. Additionally, the gum base can include fillers/texturizers and softeners/emulsifiers. Softeners are added to chewing gum in order to optimize the chewability and mouth feel of the gum. Softeners/emulsifiers that are typically used include tallow, hydrogenated tallow, hydrogenated and partially hydrogenated vegetable oils, cocoa butter, glycerol monostearate, glycerol triacetate, lecithin, and combinations thereof.
In addition to a water insoluble gum base portion, a typical chewing gum composition includes a water soluble portion and one or more flavoring agents. The water soluble portion can include bulk sweeteners, high intensity sweeteners, flavoring agents, softeners, emulsifiers, colors, acidulants, fillers, antioxidants, and other components that provide desirable attributes.
It is known to use lecithin in chewing gum. The lecithin functions as an emulsifier/softener. In order to add lecithin to other chewing gum ingredients, the lecithin is typically dissolved in soybean oil or a vegetable oil containing soybean oil. For example, it is known to use a lecithin blend that contains 63% lecithin and 37% soybean oil.
Although lecithin can be dissolved in soybean oil, unfortunately, soybean oil has a very undesirable odor. Additionally, in chewing gum soybean oil can create off flavor notes.
However, if lecithin is not sufficiently dissolved, manufacturing problems can be encountered when the lecithin in a liquid carrier is added to other chewing gum ingredients. For example, if one attempted to use a 95% particulate form of lecithin without the appropriate liquid carrier, the lecithin will not disperse evenly when mixed into the gum. This will make it difficult, if at all possible, to manufacture a quality chewing gum.
The use and addition of lecithin in chewing gum has been described in a number of patents including U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,141,293; 5,145,708; 4,904,482; 5,135,761; 2,193,873; 4,752,485; and 4,604,288, as well as PCT 89-000847 and EPO Patent No. 0,380,066.